


That Little Girl

by Selemetis



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, prompt list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selemetis/pseuds/Selemetis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you ever love her, do you know?"<br/>"I loved and I lost you and it hurts like hell."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So... I made a prompt list on my the originals tumblr (mikaelsonnet) and here's the first request!

“It’s not polite to break in, you know.”

A familiar voice reached to your ears as you froze. You slowly turned to the source and you saw that bright eyes after all those years. Klaus Mikaelson, still young and still the devil, standing right in front of you.

You took a deep breath and made your face smile at him. 

“It’s not a breaking in, Klaus.” you answered him. Waow, you didn’t imagine the first sentences you spoke each other like that. “You cannot break in a city.”

“New Orleans is pretty much my home, so…”

“I’m here to take what is mine.” you explained. “Those witches are my blood and even if I’m a vampire now, I have an access to them.”

Klaus walked around you as he studied your clothes - or your body. He lifted his chin up and looked right into your eyes.

“The little girl I had met in one of my parties seems grown up, I guess.”

You bit your lips not to answer him but there he was - the man you knew for the last two hundred years. 

“Everyone changes. That little girl died in your arms, do you remember that?” you said, instead of punching him.

His face seemed agonized by the memories of your past but he covered it in a minute. He brushed aside your innuendo and put his arms behind his back. 

“Why are you here, Y/N?”

“I heard that your one foot is in the grave so I’m here to check this old man out.” You jeered at his anger.

“You claim that you came here to save me,” Klaus stated as he face was hostile. “And yet, you are sneaking around like a foe.”

“You know what they say…” your voice was prophetic, “One by foe…”

He got closed to you and you didn’t step back. He snickered and said, “I hardly doubt that.”

“That little girl isn’t here to hear your threads, Nik.” you said. “Our lives are not linked as one anymore, I might not care about your life.”

Klaus looked at you and there he was again -- your past life he destroyed.

But you didn’t need to hear what you had and what you lost right now, you came here because of that idiotic prophecy you’ve been told. Not for Klaus.

“How’s Marcel?” you asked. Klaus rolled his eyes and sighed.

“He’s occupied at the moment, love. You got to deal with the old one I assume.”

“That means Rebekah is still in a damned box, then?”

“You don’t be worried about my sister, Y/N.”

“You do hate me, don’t you?” you asked him and he looked wistful. “In the glorious memory of the little girl I killed inside my heart?”

“I do not hate you, Y/N.” He responded your question. “I never had.”

“You don’t hate me but you don’t love me either, Nik.” you stated. “That little girl got under your skin, right? At least tell me this, with all your black heart, did you ever love her, do you know?”

On the roof you two had been standing at, Klaus looked down as if jumping was a better idea than answering you.

“I lost too much, love.” he said. “You haven’t been here to witness all of my falls for the last couple of years but I learned something from death, after all. We all waste our time by not talking enough.”

“This is not an appropriate answer for my question, Nik, you are stalling me.”

He looked into your eyes and cupped your face with both of his hands.

“I loved that little girl, Y/N. I loved you. I loved and I lost you and… it hurts like hell.”

With this evolved Klaus you were shocked and didn’t know what to say. But as you saw the tears, the real tears in his eyes you knew: it still hurts him like hell.

That makes two of you.


End file.
